Please, Kyoya?
by Maknagisa
Summary: [A crossover story of the Ouran characters in the Wizarding World.] Kyoya Ootori simply wanted nothing more than to complete his schooling at Hogwarts, and surpass his father's expectations by becoming the Minister for Magic. But of course, his best friend just couldn't let him have that. KyoyaxTamaki RengexHaruhi HarryxDraco RonxHermione GinnyxLuna RemusxSirius
1. Prologue

A/N: So this is my first story that I've posted in a while and I have no idea how to format it so tabs are a thing. Please do not read if you can't stand the following ships: Kyoya and Tamaki, Haruhi and Renge, Draco and Harry, Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Luna, Sirius and Remus. In this alternate universe, the following characters are still alive: Sirius, Remus, Fred, and Hedwig (don't think I'll mention her but know she's alive).

* * *

 _Rrriiinnngg….Rrriiinnngg….Rrriii-_

"Hello?"

"Mommy, where are you?!" Kyoya sighed and held the phone away from his ear, trying to resist the urge to hang up on the boisterous teen. When the shouting was brought down to a decent volume, Kyoya brought the phone closer and spoke into the receiver. Early morning calls like these were a regular occurrence for the youngest Ootori.

"We agreed to meet at King's Cross by ten." He said calmly. The only indication that showed his annoyance was a slight twitch of his eyebrows. "It's eight."

"But Mommy, I-"

"Don't call me Mommy." With that, Kyoya hung up the phone and went back to packing his open trunk on the bed. Surprisingly, Kyoya didn't bother getting upset with his best friend like he usually does. He was already up because Fuyumi (his older sister) woke him up.

Once his clothes and books were packed in a way the teen approved of, the trunk was shrunk down to size and placed in his pocket. Kyoya had already changed into a dark green button-down and pressed pants. A small part of him wished he could wear the Muggle clothes Tamaki was always going on about (he swore they were comfier than wizard robes), but he knew that no Ootori should even be caught dead in such attire.

His sister was going to apparate the two of them into an alleyway near King's Cross Station, where he would meet up with Tamaki and the rest. While Kyoya personally enjoyed going to Hogwarts, he hated September first. All the other students were hugged and kissed good-bye by their parents. His father only saw him off for his first year (just to remind him about the reputation the Ootori family had and how he better uphold them) and while Kyoya was fifteen and certainly did not want to be hugged or kissed, it still made for an awkward situation when he was simply standing there while his friends and their families exchanged good-byes. This year, however, Kyoya's sister managed to whine and plead just the right amount for the teen to cave in and let her see him off.

"Good morning Kyoya." Fuyumi greeted her younger brother as he came down the stairs. She was dressed in a formal light blue wizarding robe, one that resembled her old Beauxbatons uniform. Kyoya took one look at her and fought the urge to sigh.

"Fuyumi, the outside of King's Cross has mostly muggles around. You can't go in that." Fuyumi pretended to sulk in response but nodded her understanding. She told Kyoya about his breakfast on the table and headed back to her room to change into something that would blend in.

The teen sat at the large dining table and begun to eat. He still had about an hour and a half to meet Tamaki, but knowing the blonde he would already be there with his father and grandmother. At that thought, Kyoya suddenly began to eat more quickly.

"Is this alright, Kyoya?" Fuyumi came back downstairs in a long white skirt and matching blouse. Kyoya nodded his reply and got up to wash his plate as his sister looked at him with confusion. "You're finished quickly. Do you want to leave now?"

"Tamaki is already at the station," Kyoya mumbled his answer, keeping his tone even and focus on washing the plate. He couldn't see Fuyumi's knowing look before she grabbed a sun hat hanging on the coat rack near the front door.

Kyoya hasn't told anyone in particular, but somehow his sister managed to find out exactly how he felt for his best friend; Most people don't even believe that the two are friends. He's done a fairly good job of hiding and denying it, but after two years of constant contact with the blonde and questioning himself Kyoya couldn't really afford to keep living in denial unless he wanted to lose his sanity; He had a crush on his best friend.

Even just thinking of the word made Kyoya visibly cringe as he walked outside the house with his sister. It took a lot to convince his father of letting Fuyumi back into the house after she got married (to someone he arranged her with no less) and even then he only agreed because Kyoya became a Prefect for his Slytherin House this year. Just imagining how he would react if he found out about how Kyoya felt about Tamaki made the teen feel a little sick.

"Kyoya, your arm?"

He was brought out of his musings by his sister's question. They had already walked out of the wards of the Ootori estate and Fuyumi was waiting patiently to apparate the two of them, used to Kyoya's moments. He nodded and offered his arm, in the gentlemanly manner he was raised with, for his sister to latch onto. Kyoya prepared himself for the unpleasant sensation of disapparating as Fuyumi pulled her wand out of her satchel. He held his breath and they were off.

* * *

Kyoya stood there disgruntled as he allowed his older sister to hug him. They had gotten into the alleyway near King's Cross Station and then to the muggle side of the platform without any incidents. Fuyumi and her husband were planning to meet up with some head of another pureblood family (Kyoya wasn't told which one) so she had to part with him before he got through the barrier. The teen lightly patted his sister's back as she let go, a little awkward with the affection but a part of him was appreciative nonetheless. Fuyumi left through the crowd and Kyoya wheeled the trolley with his normal-sized trunk towards the wall at the ninth platform.

"Mommy! I knew you'd come!" Kyoya hadn't even made it five feet through the barrier when a slightly taller blur latched itself onto him. The teen sighed in annoyance and ignored the bothersome fluttering in his stomach.

"I don't suppose you were just standing there, staring at whoever passed through the barrier. Right?" Kyoya asked, detaching the blonde from his side. He fixed his glasses and continued to wheel his luggage towards the section of the train where all baggage belonged.

"No, of course not!" Tamaki denied, although his glance back towards the barrier gave away his lie. The Ravenclaw instead smiled brightly and kept the same brisk pace his friend had with ease. "I was so bored Kyoya, why didn't you come here faster?"

"The only reason I'm here now is because Fuyumi had a meeting."

Taking that as an acceptable answer, Tamaki went on to complain about how his father and grandmother had left less than thirty minutes ago and he was stuck wandering the platform until Kyoya showed up. Once Kyoya's belongings were put in with the rest, the pair walked back to the barrier. Most students were showing up already, so they kept an eye out for the others. The blonde was fully content with rambling on about whatever was on his mind while Kyoya listened and occasionally gave his input.

"Hey Tamaki, Kyoya!" Tamaki and Kyoya were brought out of their conversation about which House would get the most points this year when they heard the familiar combined voices of their younger friends, The Hitachiin Twins. The two were placed in Gryffindor their first year and quickly gained the reputation of 'The Second Weasleys' since the professors still remembered the chaos brought by the Weasley Twins when they attended.

Kyoya nodded his greeting and turned from the conversation to scan the now-busy platform. A quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall above showed they had about twenty minutes to board, and they were still missing four more people. The Slytherin was now wondering if he should've given them a call to make sure they were on time. He quickly relaxed when a bright tuft of blonde hair was seen high above the crowd.

"Look Takashi, everyone's here!" Hunny waved happily, perched atop his cousin who was making his way towards the others. His and Mori's younger brothers were walking alongside them, they were going to start their first year. Satoshi was chatting nonstop to his brother while Yasuchika looked ready to vomit on the platform.

Hunny climbed down from Mori's back and exchanged greetings with the rest, clutching the same pink bunny he had when he entered Hogwarts. After a brief conversation of why they were at the station later than usual ("Mitsukuni lost Usa-chan."), the group quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express and grabbed a compartment. Haruhi and Renge would be at Haruhi's home at Hogsmeade and walk up to the school. Not long after settling in, Kyoya and Mori had to leave for the mandatory prefect's meeting and the short patrol afterwards. As he walked alongside the Gryffindor in companionable silence, Kyoya let his mind wander.

He's still amazed by how everything has changed in the span of five years. Not just for himself but the wizarding community as well. Since Voldemort was still in power by the time Kyoya hit eleven, he was homeschooled for a year before The Battle of Hogwarts. His father didn't let the child out of his sight. After the reconstruction was finished, however, Kyoya's father felt it would be better to attend the school the Wizarding World's Savior did. So off he went, as a second-year student. He needn't have worried since there were other children who joined in late. Most were home-schooled, but some weren't so the first academic year was simplified. Kyoya was sorted into Slytherin and kept his mind on his studies. It was only during the first House Unity event that Hogwarts ever held near after Halloween (to promote what Albus Dumbledore believed in) that Kyoya met his first friend at the school, Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki was another second year in Ravenclaw but wasn't home-schooled like Kyoya was. In fact, Kyoya was dumbfounded as to why the blonde was even in Ravenclaw in the first place with his constant idiotic tendencies. Once they met Haruhi Fujioka (a first year, muggleborn Hufflepuff at the time) through the same House Unity event, it became clear. The boy was obsessed with Muggles, and his curiosity and persistent desire to ask questions and know more about them showed exactly how he was placed in Ravenclaw. It was actually Tamaki himself who showed Kyoya to go after his own dream and not to fit the ideal structure his father had placed upon him. Essentially, he taught Kyoya to paint outside of the easel he was given.

From there, the circle of friends only grew. Haruhi somehow broke the once-rigid and icy exterior of a fellow first-year, Renge Houshakuji. She was just as strict as Kyoya's father currently is with their pureblood ideals but Haruhi turned her around and she slowly became the bubbly and spoiled princess of Slytherin that they know today.

Hikaru and Kaoru were a different story. While the Weasley twins played a few harmless pranks during their years at Hogwarts, the Hitachiin twins didn't particularly care if they hurt anyone's feelings with their antics. Their mistake, however, was pulling a prank on Renge. She ran off crying to the bathrooms because of it and while the twins laughed at her, Haruhi put them in their place. It seemed her words (and few hexes) got through to the boys because the following day they came up and apologised. It still took some time for them to become more considerate of others, but they're definitely better now.

Hunny actually came up to Kyoya and asked (begged) for some help in their classes even though he was two years ahead. It seemed that while Mori (the really tall and quiet Gryffindor who would stand outside the Slytherin common rooms every morning) did well when they were home-schooled, Hunny did not. Kyoya agreed after Tamaki talked him into it and tried his best; by the end of the year Hunny was still sleeping in his classes, but that didn't stop the two from hanging around the others.

It was certainly a weird rag-tag group of friends, but Kyoya would be lying if he said he wasn't content (which is what he would say if you asked him).

"Mommy! You were gone for so long!" As soon as the door to the compartment slid open and Kyoya stepped in, Tamaki once again latching himself onto his best friend. The Slytherin simply sighed as Tamaki went on to complain about how long he was gone. Kyoya detached Tamaki from him and sat on the side unoccupied by the twins who were laying down and seemed to be napping. Mori situated himself comfortably on the floor next to his chatting younger brother and Hunny had no qualms about moving from the disgruntled Yasuchika's lap to the Gryffindor's lap, bringing with him a cookbook filled with different cakes and desserts. Tamaki plopped himself down next to Kyoya and began whining about how mean Kyoya was being to his "absolutely best friend in the universe." Kyoya let himself simply smile in amusement, letting Tamaki go off into another string of complaints.

* * *

"You better wake up on time! I don't wanna wait forever for Mommy to pretty himself and-"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Kyoya sighed yet again as Hunny cheerfully reassured Mori that he would and went inside for the night. Tamaki always walked with Kyoya down to his common room just like Mori walked Hunny down every time. The only difference is the blonde would stay outside with Kyoya talking on for another twenty minutes before he went to his own common room. It made no sense seeing as the Ravenclaw tower is further away from the dungeons than the Gryffindor tower is, but figuring out how Tamaki's mind worked would take forever. And if anyone knew that Kyoya actually couldn't refuse anything the blonde wanted, it was him.

The welcoming feast came and went as it usually did although Kyoya made sure to pay extra attention to the sorting (especially since Hunny was practically vibrating in the seat next to him). Yasuchika and Satoshi both ended up in Hufflepuff, much to Yasuchika's dismay. He didn't start crying (he tries to deny it but Hunny's younger brother cries fairly easily), which was a relief, yet allowed an overly-concerned Satoshi baby him by filling his plate for him.

"-and make sure you brush your teeth too! Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Kyoya. Remember we're all meeting up earlier to discuss the announcement. Goodnight!" With one last hug (that was responded with an awkward pat on the back from Kyoya), Tamaki waved and headed towards a long stair-climbing session to get to his own bed.

As he spoke the password and entered the common room, Kyoya thought back to the welcoming feast. Right before the food appeared, Professor McGonagall stood up to make her usual speech but made a surprising announcement. The information still boggled the Slytherin's mind as he changed into his pyjamas and said a passive goodnight to his dorm mates. Kyoya slipped into bed and his stomach began turning at the mere thought of what Tamaki could be planning after McGonagall spoke to the students of Hogwarts. Eventually, the thoughts in his mind allowed him to drift off to a restless sleep. After all, how can one sleep well knowing that the Triwizard Tournament that resulted in so many deaths was back?

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Kyoya's Reluctant Acceptance

A/N: *Awkward* Hey everyone. Here's the first official chapter of "Please, Kyoya?" I'm planning on updating once a week unless something happens and I can't. Anyways, let me know your thoughts in a review or any comments/questions. I also still haven't figured out how to format this thing... K, bye.

* * *

Even though the curtains of his poster bed were drawn and closed, a bright white light caused Kyoya to grumble. The Slytherin dorm and common rooms were located underneath the Black Lake so most sunlight was filtered out and turned green if it shone through, so what was that bright light?

"Kyooo! Wake up!" Kyoya groaned. Leave it up to Tamaki to enlist the help of Hunny. "Come on Kyo, we have to go!" A few grumbled threats and hissed insults from his dorm mates were what made Kyoya start moving.

"I'm up Hunny. I'll be out in a bit." He replied, opening the curtains and putting his glasses on. The short blonde giggled in response, seemingly proud of his mischief, and turned the light from his wand (hornbeam wood, dragon heartstring,fifteen inches) off before heading out of the dorm. Kyoya grabbed his own wand from the bedside table (acacia wood, dragon heartstring, nine inches) and cast a quick Tempus that showed him it was about fifteen minutes after the time they were supposed to meet. Not bad. Tamaki usually started panicking by ten.

After he changed into his uniform Kyoya made his out, his black notebook tucked under his arm. Turns out the rest were already waiting outside the common room, including Haruhi and Renge. Tamaki tried to latch onto him, wailing about how he thought the Slytherin was kidnapped in the middle of the night, but Kyoya quickly side-stepped and caused Tamaki to crash into the closed stone wall that he just walked out of. After he finished whining about that, the group made their way down to the courtyard. There was still two hours left before the end of breakfast so they at least had time to eat.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Once they all sat on the stone benches on the side of the courtyard, the blonde Ravenclaw jumped onto the bench and grabbed the everyone's attention. "The Triwizard Tournament is gonna come up soon and as I'm sure you know, so is Hermione's wedding!"

Hermione and a couple of other people who fought in the war came back to the school to finish their education. During that year it was actually Kyoya and Haruhi who got close to the brightest witch of her age; spending all that time in the library came in handy. Surprisingly enough she also got along well with Tamaki, acting almost like a mother to him. Even after she graduated the group kept in touch and even got to know the rest of the Weasley family and (much to the delight of the Otoori patriarch) Harry Potter. They always come down to Hogsmeade whenever there's a Hogsmeade weekend to enjoy a lunch together (much to the dismay of Madam Rosmerta). A few weeks ago, the couple finally announced their engagement (Ron refused to say exactly who popped the question) and the wedding was scheduled for the next summer.

"What does either of those have to do with the other?" Haruhi asked, looking annoyed at being awoken so early on the first day of classes. Renge was already fast asleep with her head on the Hufflepuff's shoulder.

"Because my dear daughter," Tamaki was completely ignorant of Haruhi's exasperated look. "We can simply use the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament to not only buy an amazing wedding present, but we can even pay for the wedding itself! It would be so much more meaningful this way!" The blonde seemed to expect more excited reactions from the group. He was about to be disappointed.

"There's no way Ron would accept payment for the wedding," Hikaru commented with a confused expression. While Tamaki's plans were usually far-fetched they all didn't expect him to be this bad when it involved Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, he's way too proud to accept money. Harry already tried." Kaoru added, absent-mindedly making sparks shoot out of his wand (black walnut wood, unicorn hair, eight inches) with his head on his twin's lap. Tamaki quickly began sulking, giving the others his usual pair of puppy eyes that they always fall weak to. Kyoya sighed. If Tamaki really wanted something, he'll always find a way to make it happen.

* * *

Kyoya lasted three days.

Three days through a constant cycle of pleading, guilt-tripping, and whining at every moment possible. The only time Kyoya managed to get some peace was when he retreated to Slytherin common rooms (even the bathrooms weren't safe), but Tamaki would just send in unsuspecting first-years to him with a few messages. Finally, by the morning of the fourth day, Kyoya caved in and agreed to put his name in for the tournament. He figured it might not be as dangerous if Professor McGonagall of all people agreed to reinstate it.

They were bringing the Goblet back into Hogwarts on the night before Halloween and the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive then as well. According to what the Headmistress told them the protection spells on the Goblet were tripled and an even smaller circle of employees from the Ministry were told. A good amount of Dementors were brought to guard the castle (though plenty were left in Azkaban to guard the prisoners). They were sure the tournament would be completely safe and actually easier than before, so they lowered the age restriction to fifteen, allowing Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori eligible to participate if they wanted to. The whole reason they brought back the tournament was to bring the school of Europe back together after the horror that was Voldemort's reign.

The first few weeks of school came and went with Kyoya easily settling into the routine of a Hogwarts student. Tamaki had let the topic of the Triwizard Tournament go after the Slytherin agreed to put his name, but only for a few days. He quickly picked it back up and began bothering the other two. Eventually, only Mori had relented to add his name in but he drew the line when Tamaki tried to convince Hunny to enter with promises of sweets.

Kyoya had mentioned in one of his letters with Hermione that the Triwizard Tournament was back and he planned on participating (he made sure not to mention that the reason he wanted to was for the winnings to use on her wedding present), causing the Brightest Witch of her age to send her first Howler. If he was perfectly honest with himself, Kyoya admittedly believed the screaming voice belonged to Molly Weasley at first. The day after, however, was Hermione birthday (Sept. 19th). They always had a floo call in the Headmistress's office thanks to some strings pulled by Harry. He was particularly anxious with both portraits of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore watching as Hermione began scolding him all over again. Eventually, he got her to ease up on the chastising by stating that Kyoya simply wanted to achieve more than his father ever did (which wasn't a total lie). So she didn't exactly approve and her letters still had multiple passive-aggressive remarks, but Hermione finally relented and accepted that Kyoya was still going to put his name in. He also managed to distract her with an extremely detailed photo album of her life at Hogwarts as a birthday gift (that he made sure no one knew he had been working on it for three years).

Before he knew it, it was the end of October. The feast wasn't for another few minutes and most of the school was already outside by the Great Hall, waiting for the other schools to arrive. Kyoya had just joined them; he was up in the owlery mailing a letter to Mrs Weasley, wishing her a happy birthday with a package of multicoloured yarn she could use for the jumpers she enjoyed making every Christmas.

"Look Mommy! They're here!" Kyoya ignored the confused looks from a group of first-year students nearby and kept his gaze on the Black Lake. Hermione (after she calmed down) explained to him how the other schools were going to arrive, and sure enough, the topsail of a ship began to appear from the middle of the lake. Kyoya suspected that was through an underwater portkey. She has promised to mention Kyoya in her next letter to Durmstrang's most prized graduate and famous Quidditch star, Victor Krum, to see if he would give any kind of advice on top of what Harry and Fleur Weasley (the wife of Ron's brother and a former Triwizard champion alongside Harry, Cedric, and Victor) already told him.

Professor McGonagall came out from the Great Hall to personally greet the headmaster of Durmstrang, Aleksander Genkov, who disembarked from the ship with a group of his students following. Genkov had big ambitions to bring Durmstrang back to the former glory it had before Igor Karkaroff brought the school to its knees. It's been working so far. The attendance of Durmstrang has gone up and graduates have been successful in their lives after school. Genkov was a tall man with brown eyes and a neatly-trimmed beard who attempted to look stern but came across as mischievous at best. His students were following behind the headmaster, actual stern expressions on their faces caused most of the Hogwarts students to back away slightly. Tamaki quickly hid behind Kyoya.

"Minerva, how vonderful it is to see you." His voice was deep and warm, almost like Mori's. He shook hands with the Headmistress and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Your school is as impressive as ever."

"It's great to see you as well, Aleksander," McGonagall replied, a proud smile on her usually stern face. "We work hard to keep everything up to a high standard."

Before they could continue with their small talk, a few of the younger students shrieked in a mixture of delight and awe. There were a few specks in the sky and they were getting closer, growing in size. Kyoya stayed calm, knowing what it was from both his older sister and Fleur.

The large, light blue carriages were being pulled by multiple pegai (A/N: Plural form of pegasus) and they came to a smooth landing in front of the castle. Hagrid came up and took the pegai away, keeping his gaze away from the figure exiting the largest carriage in the middle. It was Olympe Maxime, the long-standing headmistress of Beauxbatons. Kyoya made a mental note to research what happened between the two half-giants (Maxime embraced her lineage after the fall of Voldemort) later on. She was definitely a tall woman, towering over even Hagrid just slightly, and gave off a powerful aura. Her students were all beautiful and seemed to even stand gracefully. One tall student (not as tall as the headmistress but tall nonetheless) was standing next to Madame Maxime and the rest of the delegation seemed to crowd around her.

"Minnie, it'z been much too long. What is zis big welcome?" Madame Maxime greeted the other headmistress kindly, carefully going to press kisses on both of McGonagall's cheeks. Much to the students' surprise (since they've only seen her stern side), the other headmistress returned the gesture.

"Yes, we should get together more often." McGonagall agreed, turning to the crowd of her students and raising an eyebrow. "And it seems my students simply could not wait until the feast since they were supposed to be inside by now."

With that simple comment, everyone rushed into the Great Hall. Mori quickly lifted Yasuchika and Satoshi back onto their feet after they tripped in the rush to get inside. The crowd separated into Houses and went to sit at their proper tables (except for Tamaki who always sat with Kyoya no matter what the circumstance) before their Headmistress came in. Kyoya sat with Tamaki and Hunny plopped down across from them with Renge. McGonagall walked in, making her way across the Great Hall to her place at the Head Table. She stood in front of the podium and cleared her throat, easily catching the attention of everyone in the room.

She then proceeded to introduce the other schools waiting outside the doors. The Beauxbaton girls walked in with grace, causing some of the Hogwarts girls to scowl in jealousy. A quick glance at Renge let Kyoya know that she had mastered the Malfoy mask of indifference and air of superiority, much to his own amusement. Shortly after, the Durmstrang students walked in, the stern expressions hadn't changed from when they were outside. After being introduced, the visiting students scattered and joined different tables. Many Durmstrang students went to sit with the Gryffindors Kyoya noted, probably due to the reputation the House has received from the Golden Trio. A couple of them went to Ravenclaw with the majority of Beauxbatons, but a few went to sit with the Slytherins, including one who sat specifically next to Kyoya.

"Uhm, hello, my name is Plamen Velikov." A Durmstrang student was in the (previously) empty seat next to Kyoya. He didn't seem to be as stern-looking as the other students but rather nervous and almost shy, eyes glancing up at the Head Table where Genkov was observing his students. However, the suddenness of the situation surprised Kyoya and he hesitated in answering. "I am sorry, this seat vos already taken?"

Before Kyoya could even apologise for being rude (something he never genuinely did when he really thought of it), the food appeared on the tables. Tamaki and Hunny were quickly distracted by the food. Hunny is usually always distracted by it but Tamaki was simply excited over the french dishes that were in the mix, exclaiming about how it reminded him of home. Kyoya smirked in amusement over the two blondes and began filling his plate with Renge. With McGonagall's speech about making the guests feel welcomed in mind, the Slytherin turned to Plamen and offered a practised (his father made sure he had the "making connections" skill) smile.

"No, it's fine. My name is Kyoya Ootori."

* * *

The rest of the feast passed by quickly. Kyoya didn't eat much, distracted by his conversation with Plamen. After the feast finished and the Goblet was introduced, the Slytherin also learned that Plamen was planning on putting his name into the Goblet although he didn't want to. Genkov was pushing his entire delegation to participate in hopes of having the best chance of winning. Tamaki quickly jumped into the conversation, explaining his reason as to why he and Kyoya were going to put their names in.

Unbeknownst to Kyoya, the blonde was actually sulking for the previous fifteen minutes (much to the amusement of Hunny and Renge), trying to find a way to jump into the conversation and get his best friend's attention back from the foreigner.

* * *

A/N: Aleksander Genkov and Plamen Velikov are made up.


	3. The Unfair Battle of the Pitch

"Mommy, hurry up. We're gonna be late for class and you know how Sirius gets whenever - Hey!"

Kyoya cut-off the Ravenclaw's whining with a gentle shove and said a goodbye to Plamen, who was on his way back to the Durmstrang ship docked in the Black Lake from their breakfast. The Transfiguration professor, Sirius Black, _did_ get a kick out of (harmlessly) embarrassing his students; Kyoya would rather not be the first victim of the day to this, although it was fairly easy to stop him. Someone just had to run down and get his boyfriend, Professor Lupin.

It was easy for the two remaining Marauders to get work after Harry had mentioned them in the all-encompassing single piece done in The Quibbler describing most of what happened when he defeated Voldemort. Remus agreed to teach at Hogwarts again after receiving the positive response from the parents of students. It was more difficult to get Sirius to agree to it, even when McGonagall reminded him of his Transfiguration grades (and skill considering the young age he had become an animagus), but they managed to convince him in the end. As McGonagall moved up to the position of Headmistress, Remus took over as Head of the Gryffindor House since the only other one who wanted it was Sirius (and Sirius as Head of a house was never a good idea). They live in the redone Shrieking Shack that held so many memories for them down at Hogsmeade with Remus's son, Teddy Lupin. Since they both teach most of the day, Andromeda Tonks comes by and takes care of Teddy until the pair come back home.

"Arf!" Kyoya fought a groan when they walked into the classroom. At first, they believed they were safe but a dog's bark alerted them to the teacher's presence. Transforming back into a human, Sirius Black gave them a large grin. "Come on, what are you two, some firsties? I expected better sneaking in from a Slytherin in all honesty. Oh well, take your seat so we can start." Kyoya scowled good-naturedly and took his seat at the empty joint-desk with Tamaki.

Sirius was a surprisingly good teacher. He took his time to explain each component of whatever spell was taught that day and described it in a way that made it easy to remember. It was one of the classes that Kyoya doesn't mind taking it easy in. He alternated between jotting down notes and conversing with Tamaki through a sheet of parchment between them.

 _I told the others to meet us at the courtyard so we can head over and put our names in._

A glance at the most recent scribbled line on the parchment just reminded Kyoya exactly what he got himself into. His constant desire to do whatever Tamaki wants has resulted in him in participating in the Triwizard Tournament. He hasn't even sent a letter to his father yet but expects a letter from him now that word of the tournament has gone out. Before he could write a reply, however, Sirius called his attention.

"Kyoya, come up and take over teaching, I'm tired."

* * *

Kyoya watched Tamaki make the falling leaves stay up in the air with his wand (yew wood, unicorn hair, fourteen inches) out of boredom while they all waited for Haruhi, Renge, Satoshi, and Yasuchika. Haruhi and Renge are usually the first ones to show up (the Charms classroom wasn't that far) but they went to pick the two first-years up from their flying class.

"Kyoya!" Renge's yell shocked the group and Kyoya quickly stood, looking at the other Slytherin who was out of breath at the archway. She must have run to them. "Haruhi's in a duel at the Quidditch Pitch with some Beauxbaton students!"

As soon as she finished explaining, the group was up and running, the Hitachiin twins and Renge at the front. Hurrying through the front of the castle and towards the field, Renge tried to explain what happened.

"There was this Beauxbatons student who sat with us at breakfast and she was giving Haruhi a lot of attention," Renge paused as they arrived in the pitch, catching her breath. "And I think the other students are angry about it so they got her when she went to get Satoshi and Yasuchika from their flying lesson."

Sure enough, in the middle of the pitch was a large crowd of students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang all watching. In the middle, within a large shield charm ("I tried to break through it but it's too strong, all three of them made it…") was Haruhi. The Hufflepuff didn't have her glasses and she was trying to hold her own against the three Beauxbaton students who couldn't be older than he was. Her hair was scruffier than usual and her Hogwarts robe looked like it was stepped on multiple times. Even so, Haruhi's wand (vine wood, phoenix feather, eleven inches) was continuously shooting back a variety of hexes and jinxes. Satoshi and Yasuchika were right outside of the shield, trying to break through it with whatever spells they learned in the past month. Mori and Hunny took out their wands (Mori: rowan wood, thestral tail hair, nine and a half inches), easily broke through the shield together and stunned the three students. The other Hogwarts students realized the two cousins were there and backed away; The two were known to be very powerful duelists when they worked together. Renge rushed in as soon as the shield went down.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" She asked, brushing off her friend and looking her over for any injuries. The Slytherin girl shot a look at Tamaki when he almost began his wailing. "Did they hurt you?" Haruhi shook her head and assured the other fourth year that she was fine. "Well, _I'm_ about to hurt _them_." Before Renge could get any farther than two feet, Haruhi grabbed onto her and held the enraged Slytherin back.

"What is 'appening?" A french accented voice broke through the now disappointed crowd. The tall Beauxbatons student whom the other students were following around walked up to the center of the crowd. "Is zis 'ow Beauxbaton students should behave? So disgracefully?" She took out her own wand and un-stunned the three girls who stood to their feet and looked thoroughly chastised. "Go, and do not bother zis fair young maiden or anuzzer again, understand?" They nodded and quickly turned to leave the pitch with the leaving crowd who were bored now that the duel ended. "I apologize for my schoolmates, zey will not do it again."

"Who are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, scowling at the student distrustfully.

"My name is Benio Bellerose, Madame Olympe's prized student." Benio gave a bow, keeping her eyes locked on Haruhi's. Renge seemed to struggle against the Hufflepuff's grip even more.

"You're the reason those girls even attacked Haruhi!" The younger girl shouted, still trying to get out of her friend's grasp. "They weren't bothering us until you talked to Haruhi this morning!"

Benio seemed to just now have noticed Renge wrapped up in Haruhi's embrace. She walked over and kept her eyes locked onto the Slytherin's, causing Renge to stop her struggling and look back at her in confusion. The french woman leaned down and cupped Renge's chin, bringing it closer to her with a thoughtful hum. It was then that Kyoya's eyebrow twitched.

The older Slytherin had made a promise to Draco Malfoy when he was still at the school. The Prince of Slytherin had gotten attached to Renge during his last year of Hogwarts. None of his own friends came back for another year of Hogwarts (Pansy did, but quickly left after the backlash she got for suggesting they give up Harry Potter during the battle), and his entire attitude had changed, according to Hermione who knew him before the war. He was more subdued and kept to himself for the first month or so. It changed when Harry Potter came to the school to give a speech on House Unity, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and just Hogwarts in general. From there, Draco became outgoing and seemed to almost take care of more of the younger students who were terrified because they were placed in Slytherin (even though Harry did the speech, the hatred for Slytherin still ran high). Kyoya himself wasn't all too sure what exactly happened but the outcome of it was something no one (except for Pansy and Blaise, a fact they never forget to remind everyone) expected: Harry Potter announced his relationship with Draco Malfoy. Thankfully enough, Draco had already graduated by the time they announced it so he didn't deal with students reacting violently.

In the end, right before he went to the graduation ceremony, Draco made Kyoya and Hunny promise to protect their house. "Slytherin is always going to get hate, especially since there are stupid people in the world." Draco had said with a roll of his eyes. The pair had promised, although they were a little confused as to why, but have kept the promise since.

"If you favor that hand I suggest you let go of her." Everyone jumped in surprised at the anger laced in Kyoya's words. He was usually the calmest out of the group, avoiding outright conflict unless it was necessary as he preferred to do the fighting in secret. He had his wand out and pointed directly at Benio's hand, the end of the wand in a glaring white with the beginnings of a powerful stinging hex. His glasses reflecting the light, giving him a more menacing appearance. "I'm not giving you any more warning."

Benio stared up at Kyoya, frozen in an initial mix of fear and surprise before she regained her senses and smirked up at the bespectacled Slytherin. She let go of Renge and stood up slowly, keeping her subtly angry gaze on Kyoya as she did so. Without explanation or apology of any kind, Benio bowed as a goodbye, turned, and left.

* * *

Once everyone was calm enough (namely Renge and Kyoya), the group made their way to the Great Hall. They didn't mention what happened at the Quidditch Pitch but Kyoya noticed the twins had their wands in hand (Hikaru: dogwood wood, unicorn hair, ten inches) with a tight grip. Although Kyoya wasn't one to judge since his own wand was still in his hand as well.

After a while, however, Haruhi tentatively tried to start up a conversation with Renge. It was hesitant and awkward, but it seemed to have worked since Renge began to talk, breaking the silence that fell over the group. Before they knew it, they were all having a conversation about what they would shop for in their next Hogsmeade trip as they walked into the Great Hall. In front of the Head Table was the Goblet of Fire, burning bright blue in the otherwise dimly-lit room. There were some students scattered around (including Plamen who waved to Kyoya but didn't get a response since Tamaki pulled his friend faster), watching the students who would come up to put their name in.

"...Ready?" Mori asked after a moment, standing at Kyoya's side. Tamaki gulped nervously (even though this was his idea) but nodded. The three of them each had a piece of parchment with their names and 'Hogwarts' scribbled on it.

They walked past the age line, placed by McGonagall herself and reinforced by the other judges, but hesitated. It was Mori, ever the Gryffindor, who moved first and dropped his paper in, watching the fire eat the slip up before walking outside the age line and back to Hunny and their brothers. Kyoya felt a hand quickly squeeze his. He glanced at Tamaki, flustered, and saw he was grabbing onto his hand. After a few seconds, the Ravenclaw let go and dropped the slip into the Goblet. Again, the Goblet burned the slip and Tamaki's name was entered. Before he could leave, Kyoya grabbed onto his hand and shook his own arm just slightly, purposefully making the sleeve of his robe cover their joined hands. Now that it was his turn to put the slip in Kyoya understood why Tamaki had grabbed his hand, this was terrifying in a sense. The competition that killed Cedric Diggory and nearly killed Harry Potter; Kyoya was about to enter it. The Slytherin felt Tamaki squeeze his hand and he nodded in return.

Kyoya stretched his arm over and dropped the slip of parchment into the flames.

* * *

"Good evening students. I trust you are all eager to know who the champions for your schools are." McGonagall's voice rang out clearly throughout the Great Hall. Students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang were sitting at the tables (Plamen has taken his now usual seat next to Kyoya, much to Tamaki's hidden displeasure) and listening intently. The Goblet of Fire should be making its decision soon. "However, the feast will begin first. Then we will see whom the Goblet selects. Enjoy!"

On that note, the food appeared on the tables. Conversations between Renge and Tamaki are usually what dominated between the four Slytherins but it seemed like the Ravenclaw (who never sits in his own table apparently) wasn't replying much and instead kept side-eyeing his best friend and the foreign student on his side. Kyoya didn't particularly notice as they were serving his favorite food, spicy sausages. Soon enough, most of the food was cleared out and they were all full. The food disappeared and McGonagall called for everyone's attention again when she stood at the podium.

"Now that I trust you're all full and content," She began, catching the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "We can begin revealing the champions."

As soon as she spoke, the Goblet began to burn brighter. Kyoya slid his hands off the table to hide the fact that they had begun to tremble. He fought the (embarrassing) urge to jump as a hand slipped into his left one. The Slytherin glanced at Tamaki to his side. The blonde had a solemn expression for once. The blue fire grew, turned bright red, and spit out a slightly singed piece of parchment before returning to its normal size. With a flick of her wand, McGonagall brought the slip to her hand and read the name through her reading glasses.

"... For Hogwarts, Kyoya Ootori."


	4. Time to Prepare

Kyoya hunched over in his seat and massaged his temples. He somehow managed to get away from all the people who were congratulating and praising him ever since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire the night before. The Slytherin let out a sigh and leaned back on his chair, relishing in the silence the library provided. Now he understood why Hermione used to sneak into here whenever Ron and Harry got to be too much.

"Um, Kyoya?" He fought a groan and picked his head up, eyes scrutinizing the unknown first-year in front of him. "You and the other champions are wanted in the Great Hall." Kyoya bit back a sarcastic retort and instead gathered his things, nodding at the small Gryffindor before heading down to the Great Hall. Just when he managed to find some peace and quiet, he got bothered again. Typical.

Regardless, Kyoya still made his way down the steps, again ignoring the praises and calls from surrounding students, and entered the Great Hall. The massive room usually had a few groups of students here and there in between classes but it dawned on Kyoya how big the place was now that the tables were completely empty. In the front of the Head Table was a group of the judges, the other champions, a photographer, Ollivander from the wand shop at Diagon Alley, and someone that made it easier for Kyoya to breathe.

"It's good to see you Kyoya, the Wrackspurts by your head isn't as bad as before." Kyoya let out a laugh, missing the intrigued look he received from Genkov, and gave the blonde girl a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you too Luna, how is The Quibbler keeping up?" Kyoya asked with a genuine smile. He long since stopped his fake politeness in Luna's presence when she claimed that her Spectrespecs allowed her to see his true nature. She twirled a piece of her blonde hair with the end of her quill.

"Oh, it's going very well. Dad has me doing a few pieces for it when I'm not off doing research."

Luna Lovegood is one of the people that Kyoya enjoyed being around. She usually hung out with Ginny during their last year but would be seen wandering around the castle on her own from time to time. She wandered into the library one day while Kyoya was studying with Hermione, who invited the Ravenclaw over. The first conversation topic Luna brought up was about Nargles. Funnily enough, Luna got along with Hunny the most since her girlfriend would fly around with Mori and the two blondes were left in the stands. After graduating, Luna and Ginny moved out of the Burrow and into a flat near Diagon Alley so the group sees them every now and then. Ginny went to play for the Holyhead Harpies while Luna became a Magizoologist, traveling around to study different creatures.

"Shall we begin, Ms. Lovegood?" McGonagall interrupted the conversation pointedly, bringing Kyoya's attention to the impatient look on Benio. Kyoya ignored the Beauxbatons student and went to stand next to Plamen.

"Actually, it's Weasley-Lovegood now, Professor," Luna commented and then hummed, wiping the lens of her camera with the edge of her blouse. Kyoya fought the urge the smirk superiorly at the surprised expression on his Headmistress's face; he noticed the engagement rings on Luna and Ginny's fingers a long time ago. They had a small wedding, only inviting their immediate family and close friends. "Anyways," Luna began again, looking through her camera with her Spectrespecs before nodding in approval to what saw. "The camera smells enough like Dirigibles that the Nargles won't try to take it."

Kyoya laughed as Genkov and Madame Olympe tried to convince McGonagall to hire a different news outlet for the coverage.

"Ah, I remember selling this one. Hm. You take good care of your wand." Ollivander asked. The photos were taken and interviews were answered so now they just had to wait until Ollivander approved their wands of no foul play. Kyoya smiled politely at the praise and nodded in answer. "Acacia wood, dragon heartstrings, nine inches, not very flexible. Great for powerful offensive spells." The old man sighed and gave the wand back to Kyoya. "Unfortunately, I cannot use the wand. Acacia wood refuses to produce magic for anyone else but its owner. The good news is this means no one else could have tampered with it." Kyoya nodded and thanked the wandmaker as he moved on to examine the other wands.

"Mister Ootori, since you are done perhaps you can go back to your classes," McGonagall instructed rather than suggested. Kyoya agreed, eager to get to his Potions class in time unless he wanted Professor Slughorn to have a reason to keep him back and ask questions about his father.

* * *

Luna worked quickly. To his surprise, Hunny received a copy the very next morning after his interview. Triwizard Tournament has returned! Champions already selected!

"Look Kyo, it's your interview!" Kyoya looked up from his breakfast (a sensible bowl of oatmeal) and accepted the magazine Hunny was holding out from him. There on the cover were Kyoya, Benio, and Plamen, each standing with their respective Headmaster/mistress. The Slytherin opened the magazine to the second page where the interview started, all the time trying to keep it out of Tamaki's eager hands.

"Mommy, let me see!"

"Tamaki, I'm going to read it." With that, the Ravenclaw stopped his attempts but pouted. Plamen leaned over from Kyoya's other side, eager to see the interview he did as well. "The Triwizard Tournament has begun again at Hogwarts. Some of our readers may remember the article done the year after the tournament, where Harry Potter did an all-encompassing piece on the events that occurred. That being said, this year's Triwizard Tournament is said to be completely safe and they even lowered the age restriction." From there, Kyoya mumbled the rest since it was a run-through of this year's rules. "When asked why he decided to enter his name Kyoya Ootori of Hogwarts said he wanted to make his school and family proud. Good enough." With that, the bespectacled student flipped the page back and went to read the other article Luna wrote about Wrackspurts.

"Can I at least read my part?" Plamen asked with an amused smile, hand outstretched for the magazine. Kyoya rolled his eyes but handed The Quibbler over to the Durmstrang student anyways, ignoring the whining from Tamaki about how unfairness his friend was being. Kyoya simply went back to his oatmeal while it was still warm.

"Kyoya, have you started training yet?" Renge asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "The First Task is going to be here before you know it." Hunny grabbed another stack of pancakes and had a bite before he agreed.

"I was planning on starting my research after Sirius's birthday. You how he gets whenever I try to study outside of actual class." Kyoya explained, finishing off his drink. "I'm actually going to go down to Hogsmeade and see if I can find a small gift for Teddy seeing how it's Saturday. Anyone want to jo-?"

Before he could finish his question, Tamaki grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Kyoya fought the urge to grab his wand and attack everyone in his sight. Annoyed, the Slytherin looked over at the small blonde who jumped on his bed to wake him and glared. Last time it wasn't that back to be awoken; This time, it was too early.

"Kyo!" Hunny stage-whispered, genuinely believing he was being quiet. "You have to get up. It's Sirius's birthday and he wants us there early, remember?" Kyoya groaned aloud and pushed Hunny off his bed, making him land on the carpet below with an 'oomph'. "Kyo, that was mean!"

Kyoya ignored the pouting Slytherin and reluctantly got up from his bed. He put his glasses on and grabbed all his things for the shower, careful not to disturb his already-annoyed roommates even further. When he came back out, Hunny was asleep on his bed. With a mumble of how Hunny was a hypocrite, Kyoya lifted him onto his back and made his way down. He had a newfound respect for Mori considering that he put up with this every day. He exited the Slytherin common and found everyone else already there. Kyoya immediately walked over to Mori who grabbed Hunny from his back and placed the blonde on his feet.

"Mitsukuni, I know you're awake." Hunny opened his eyes and pouted up at the Gryffindor, much to Kyoya's annoyance. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately started laughing at the Slytherin's expense but quieted down when they were on the receiving end of two Slytherin glares.

"Come on guys," Renge started, still giving the twins the evil eye from her seat on the bench. "Professor Black wants us there early." She gently nudged the Hufflepuff on her shoulder awake, who in turn pushed the sleeping Ravenclaw off the bench to wake him up before they all began heading out. Kyoya couldn't wait to give Teddy his present now, especially since Sirius is forcing them to be up at ungodly hours. As Tamaki gradually woke up properly, he began exclaiming how amazing the gift would be.

It was only November but the weather had dropped considerably from the month before. Simply wearing jumpers weren't enough to keep anyone warm. Kyoya even had to owl Draco when Renge refused to wear her coat, claiming that the fact it was out of style would ruin her image and she had yet to buy a new one. The Malfoy replied by sending the Slytherin Princess a new designer coat. Funnily enough, she bought Haruhi a new coat the very next day. Thankfully however Tamaki had enough sense to bring his coat with him this time. Last time he kept complaining how cold he was until Kyoya practically threw his coat at him.

"Sorry guys, I'm off the clock," Sirius called out through the door when the group knocked. Annoyed by being awake so early and how cold it was, Kyoya yelled at him to open the door. "Alright alright, yeesh. Forgot that snakes don't like the cold." The door opened and everyone spilled into the warmth of the Lupin-Black home. They exchanged greetings and happy birthday wishes with Sirius (Kyoya may or may not have threatened him)as they all hung up their coats in the closet near the entrance.

The following hour or so found Kyoya in the magically enlarged living room, making conversation with Hermione and Haruhi about the new Charms theory. Ginny was asking Mori about whether or not he kept up the drills she made for him back then (he had) while Andromeda was showing Hunny some easy ways to bake with magic. Tamaki was earnestly asking Ron if his father had discovered any new things about the muggle items he kept in the shed of the rebuilt Burrow. Harry was playing with Teddy and keeping him occupied while the toddler's parents were putting out the snacks. Renge and Draco seemed to be having a serious conversation at the corner of the room. Everyone was being careful however, trying not to fall victim to the pranks both the Weasleys and Hitachiins twins were conspiring about. It's wasn't long until someone brought up the topic of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Hey, Kyoya, any idea what the First Task is gonna be about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. When Kyoya denied any ideas, the Auror continued. "Well, Harry found out what the First Task was when Hagrid told him. Maybe you should ask him?"

"He most certainly will not," Hermione stated firmly, giving her fiancé a stern look that oddly reminded Kyoya of McGonagall. "It's bad enough that Kyoya is even in this tournament in the first place, there's absolutely no way that he would resort to cheating. Isn't that right?" The bushy-haired girl quickly turned her steely gaze onto Kyoya.

"I wasn't planning on cheating in any way." The Slytherin promised honestly, giving Ron a look for bringing this topic up. The redhead gave a sheepish smile in apology. "I'm just planning on brushing up on some spells and reviewing whatever creatures might be used."

"Hey, no work talk on my birthday." Sirius interrupted as he sat down on the seat to Harry, his boyfriend following right after him. Teddy changed his eyes from bright green to a deep brown and reached for Sirius with a happy giggle. "Let's get to the presents!" Sirius declared mockingly, bringing Teddy onto his lap with a grin.

Everyone took turns going up to Sirius and handing him their gifts. In his head, Kyoya began reviewing most of the spells Remus had taught him in the past four years and made a mental list of which ones would need to be practiced more. Renge had a point yesterday; The First Task was getting closer. He had no idea if Plamen had even begun preparing let alone if Benio had. He was brought out of his thoughts where Hermione sat back down from giving her own gift (a book on the advantages of being an animagus) and Kyoya grabbed the large gift bag he brought with him, giving it to Sirius with another wish of happy birthday. Sirius grinned happily at the shirt he held up, comparing his face to his Azkaban Wanted poster printed on it.

He quickly stopped smiling when Tamaki pointed out to that the candy in the bag was for Teddy.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for no new chapter this Monday. I haven't been feeling well lately but I should update in the next few days with another chapter. If not, then I'll post next Monday.**


End file.
